Origins of Elsa's Powers
by TheSnowKing
Summary: How did Elsa get her powers in the first place? One-shot and was the original prologue to the original plan in Into A Frozen World


**This is how I think Elsa gets her powers. This is a one shot, but it might change depending on the comments. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Frozen or it's characters, I own the Oc and place, I thought of it in a truth or dare.**

Once upon a time, there was a kindom called the _The Kingdom of East Anglia. I_t was located in an area where the mountains meet the summer rays. Making it a perfect place to sail through these calm waters. But it wasn't always like that.

Long ago, there was a king and queen. They ruled the Kingdom with a kind but just ruling, similar to what a good mother would do when in a fight, causing the Kingdom to see few wars.

The king and queen of the land had a son born with the power of ice and snow and a daughter who was born with the power of fire and heat. They were born on different days, the daughter on the summer solstice and the son on the winter solstice. They were the first people born in the solstice, giving them their powers.

Know, the two, though meant to be polar opposites, where of greatest friends. Though they looked entirely different from each other, with the boy having hair as white as snow and the girl yellow hair as bright as the sun, they both share their mother's calm personality and their father's blue eyes.

They played together, laughed together and even fell together. The sister would help the younger brother have fun while the brother taught the sister how to conceal their powers if needed.

As they grew up, the boy started to loose control of his powers. Then one day, the siblings got into a fight, it was in the middle of fall, a day when their powers were balanced. Where are their parents you ask? Well they were on a ship heading home. The couple was happy since they were able to assum trades with the newly made Wealston.

But on this fateful day something terrible happened. At home, the two siblings fought by the beach, they unknowingly created a storm, a storm so great it caused a ship to turn over. The same ship their parents were on, with mouths agape as a wave took them under, unknown that it was created by the thing they love the most.

The children still continued to fight, not even bothering to look at the ship's flag as it went overboard, for it was at their view. But then the horn blasted.

Once, twice.

And then it was silent.

The children stopped fighting and listen, dread filled their hearts.

The a third long trumpet sound.

Then it was silent.

The children stopped fighting. The boy doped the icle that he was forming. The same goes for the girl who stopped making swirling motions with her hands, letting the ball of flame shrink and disappear into smoke.

They looked into each other's eyes.

It was filled with the kind of sadness children shouldn't bear.

They both looked at the sea.

Then they left, the boy left towards the mountains and the girl went towards the south, each drifting away, for they both knew the cost of their fight.

No one knows were the girl and the boy went, but legend has it that the boy moved into the mountains and because of his princely status, created Arendelle. He then marries, in result having a healthy baby boy and girl with ice powers like him. The kids get married to someone else, which they soon pass the power of ice to different parts of the family. But only certain generations seemed to have it.

But the girl? Well no one knows where she is or if she is even in this world, but some say, that she grew up and married a prince somewhere in the south. Giving birth to a boy with fire powers like her.

But, in every summer day in the Kingdom of East Anglia, a light breeze would often cool the place. And in every winter day in the Kingdom of East Anglia, there would often be a sunny day to warm them in the cold winter.

**So tell me if you like it. This is a short one shot explaining the role of Aiden in the school play before he goes into Frozen. IF you have not figured it out yet, Aiden was pretending to be the son of the Snow King's sister in the sequel of the play .I was going to make it in the story, Into A Frozen World, as a prolouge but I changed the plot. But I didn't want to delete this, so I just turned it into a one shot.**


End file.
